


Hard to Get Rid Of

by Writingwife83



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Date, Kissing, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: Kissing prompt: location-  in the rain. Reason- no reason at all.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: Wifey’s Reylo Prompts





	Hard to Get Rid Of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenSunflower7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenSunflower7/gifts).



> Is there really no reason? Eh, that’s hard to accomplish for a kissing moment lol!

Ben and Rey walked briskly down the city street, hair plastered to their faces and clothing literally dripping. He could feel that awful squishing in his shoes every time he took a step. And seeing as it wasn’t the dead of summer anymore, he was also starting to shiver a bit. Trying to make an effort, Ben took off his jacket, awkwardly trying to hold it over Rey’s head.

“Ben, that’s kind of pointless. We’re both already drenched!”

“Well I dunno what else to do!”

“Look, it’s fine. We’ll be back to my apartment in a couple blocks and then you can call a cab.”

“Right,” he replied quietly.

Well, that pretty much confirmed his fears. This had not gone well. She was done with this sham of a first date and just wanted to get home and be alone. 

They’d danced around this strange chemistry for over a year now. Since he’d met Rey he’d spent as much time being furious with her as he had wanting to kiss her until they both couldn’t breath. Sometimes the two feelings even overlapped. But eventually the attraction between them overshadowed the conflict and he broke down and asked if she’d get some dinner with him. Too bad they’d spend half the meal arguing and his suggestion to walk back to her apartment and give them more time to chat had colossally backfired. 

By the time they got to the steps of her building Ben was starting to panic. He swiped the rain from his face as he followed her up the stairs and wondered how he was going to at least end this evening gracefully. 

But then she turned, blinking up at him through droplet covered lashes as she fumbled with her keys, and his heart stopped. 

Suddenly the entire evening didn’t matter. Every argument they’d ever had didn’t matter. Nothing mattered except how she made him feel and he refused to just walk away from that. At least, not without making himself clear. 

Ben dropped his jacket right on the stoop of her building, grasping her soaking face in his hands as his lips pressed against hers. He felt a momentary jump of surprise in her, but only a split second later her lips parted, warm and welcoming as her hands slid up his tee shirt which was now plastered to his body by then. As Rey’s arms locked around the back of his neck, he tilted his head, deepening their kiss and losing himself in the rush of sensations. Her hands, her lips, her tongue, the rain; they all seemed to blend together and envelop him in a haze of pleasure.

Rey pulled away slowly before she looked up at him, eyes half lidded and pupils blown wide.

“Why did you- I mean, I didn’t think you were going to…”

“I know,” Ben confirmed, still catching his breath. “Look, I’m sorry this evening was kind of a mess, I really am. But I just want you to know I don’t care. It doesn’t even matter to me that we argued or that we just got soaked and are halfway to hypothermia right now. I want you to know that I still loved being with you. I loved laughing with you, and watching you eat the largest meal I’ve ever seen a woman eat on a date.”

She laughed aloud.

“And kissing you! God, kissing you is...it’s better than I ever imagined.” he added with an incredulous little shake of his head. “But the point is that it’s not about what we were or weren’t doing, it’s about you. Just you.”

Her lips spread in a slow grin. 

Ben looked deep in her eyes, his thumbs stroking her pink and rain soaked cheeks. “Tell me we can do this again. Please?”

Rey’s fingers nestled in his hair and she pulled herself in closer against him, triggering a much nicer shiver than the rain was currently causing.

“You’re hard to get rid of,” she whispered with a little smirk. “And yes...let’s do this again.”


End file.
